


[Round 1] AU Card: Dystopia AU

by sakuravixen



Series: Voltron Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dark Allura (Voltron), Dark Hunk (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Pidge | Katie Holt, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dark Voltron, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Minor Yandere Themes, i love dark!voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuravixen/pseuds/sakuravixen
Summary: The world you knew it was just a huge web.(this au & story will probably be expanded on later because I'm a sucker for dark!voltronthis writing itself isn't dark, but it'll probably take a deeper turn when I get back to it)





	[Round 1] AU Card: Dystopia AU

Looking back, it was a bad idea. 

But back then, we were willing to take any ideas that was better than what it was.

We thought it would be better.

We really thought that we had won.

We were wrong.

And it was too late to regret it.

Now, our world is simply tamer. Still twisted, but tamer.

Before, the land of Altea only knew war. Our lands and cities were war-torn. Everywhere, people were fighting, all we knew was violence. 

And the rulers did nothing.

They sat back and laughed at the fate of their citizens, simply counting the profit they had somehow gained from this country.

Then we came along.

The Guns of Gamora fought for peace, for the government to care. We fought to keep our lives intact, to be able to live without fearing that we would be gone the very next day.

We fought hard and the rulers listened.

They told us they realised the horror which their citizens lived in.

They told us they were working on a solution.

They told us that the money they had been building up was to be used for the benefit of the citizens.

 _And we believed them_.

We worked together for the time.

Then we realised our mistake.

 

Their plans may had seemed innocent at the start, but when we realised, most of us were gone.

They spent their money well, I will admit that. But they went further than we asked. 

They implemented a strange pod where it would to remove violence from those who would enter it.

It was made compulsory to be used at least once a month.

 

My fellow freedom fighters, excited for this, went almost daily.

Those who were curious went.

Those who used to fight realised the world and went.

I went monthly.

 

And I see the effects it has on everyone.

Not only violence, but free will was gone.

My world was falling apart.

Everything I had fought for was slipping away.

And I couldn’t do anything but watch as everyone I knew went and lost their own mind.

Now, I see mindless robots wandering around the streets.

Not humans, not the ones I used to see.

* * *

It all changed for me when the rulers called me to their ‘base of operations.’

Or more accurately, a castle.

They knew what they were doing and they weren’t afraid to admit it.

So when I stood in front of the six rulers of my land, I had very little idea on what to say to them.

Their power was radiant, godlike almost.

They each sit on each of their individual thrones, shiny and modern, unlike what they were like before.

When I met them, I faced them all together.

They were the six rulers.

Together they led the five parts of my land. The five individual colours of which the lands were named after.

Pidge Gunderson. The colour green.

Hunk Garrett. The colour yellow.

Lance McClain. The colour blue.

Keith Kogane. The colour red.

Takashi Shirogane. The colour black.

And last of all, Allura. She was the emperor of the land, the one who ruled over everyone with an iron fist. Her smile is sweet and sickly. I was tricked by that smile once and I told myself I would never fall for her sly antics every again.

“[Name] [Surname].” As my name fell from Allura’s lips, I cringed.

“Previous ringleader of the  _Guns of Gamora_.” Shirogane, or Shiro, spoke.

I did not respond. I refused to give them the satisfaction of me responding and lashing out.

“Past  _freedom_  fighter.” Keith spoke.

“And now the only one who  _still fights_ ~!” Lance cooed. He clearly was thinking about how  _cute_  it was, me still fighting for ‘freedom,’ yet the ‘freedom’ we had asked for was granted.

“Now then…”

“Even though you fought for it…”

“It seems everyone  _but_  you seems to be enjoying it…”

 

It was truly tempting to run out right there and then. I didn’t know what type of hole I was digging myself into when I stayed. 

By then, it was too late.

If I had turned my back to them and looked, I would have seen guards behind me, preventing my only way of escape.

So I stood there, frozen, baffled and utterly confused.

“As the last technically sentient citizen…”

“Won’t you  _play with us_?”

 

The web they had been spinning for me from the very start had fulfilled its job and I was trapped in the entanglements of the silk.

 

_This entire world was a nightmare and I was stuck in it._


End file.
